Fall of Empires
by Angel of 513
Summary: Kill one, rule a nation. Kill them all, you can rule the world. It's a man hunt now and our favorite nations are fighting for their lives. Pairings to be announced.


What's this, another story? Oh God what can I be thinking? Simple, I got bored one day (also suffering from horrible writers block for my other stories) and a plot bunny mauled me half to death. Since this is simply a fic to pass the time and to help me get over my writers block, so it most likely won't be regularly updated. Though, I must say reviews do wonders on my motivation and inspiration (I know I'm a shameless review!whore).

Anyway, this is my first Hetalia fanfic. I'll try my hardest to keep everyone IC though I will warn that for the events I have planned I will _have_ to make them OOC from time to time. Don't worry it won't be horrible I promise. So, on with the story!

**Warnings: **The usual, violence and swearing and maybe a couple of offensive jokes (this _is _Hetalia) and possible sexual activity (haven't decided). The rating may go up.

_**Fall of Empires**_

**Prologue: Arrogance **

* * *

><p><em>*static*….Someone…anyone*cough*…please *static* <em>

The first strike had been quick. No one had been expecting it to happen. Who in their right mind would even attempt such a heinous idea? They hadn't even conceived that it would happen, and because they hadn't thought it could, they weren't prepared for it. At first they believed it to be fluke. Accidents happen.

At least…

They thought his death an accident…

Little Peter Kirkland the guardian spirit of Sealand had only been 40 years old. Still a baby by their standards. They had mourned his passing, it was very rare that one of them passed on, many people thought them immortal. In many ways they were but it was possible for them to die. After his funeral they had returned to their duties though the wound still stung.

No more than a year later it happened again.

Jacaline Kirkland was the next victim.

The little spirit of the Principality of Wy simply vanished. No one could figure out what was happening. Arthur of course took it the hardest, after all, Peter and Jacaline had been his charges. After then Saborga had disappeared as well. The micronations were gone. It was a sign, and they had refused to see it. They had chosen not to see the bigger picture. Who in their right mind would attack them? If anything it had to be a run of the mill individual attack. In this day and age with the amount of wars and terrorist attacks many of them were suffering. It had been arrogance that had blinded them to what was going on. Why should they? Despite what may have been going on in the world their countries loved and treasured them. They never believed that the day would come when they would be deemed unnecessary. Until the day came when they could no longer live in denial.

It was their annual summit and everything had been as it usually was except for it was quieter than usual. The unspoken issue hanging in the air, none of them wanted to be the one to propose the idea. It was then that the door burst open and France came storming in with an unconscious and bloody Seychelles in his arms. The blond male a wreck with tears running from his eyes.

"Colette…please…aider son…s'il vou plait!"

"Francis, what the hell happened?" exclaimed Britain.

"Je ne sais pas…I don't" he couldn't get the words out.

After that day, the world fell into turmoil. One by one they began to fall, arrogance had left them blind to what was happening around them. Who in their right mind would attack them?

_*static* someone please…listen to our story…*static* _

* * *

><p>Ooh, what's going on? What's happening? Keep tuned to find out.<p>

Author Notes:

In this story the nations represent the _spirits_ of the nations. They're pretty much guardians in human form.

I looked all over couldn't find human names for Seychelles and Wy. So had to come up with some names for them. Wy's name is Jacaline Kirkland and Seychelles' name is Colette Matthews.

Translation (Google translator beware!):

Aider son-help her

S'il vou plait- please

Je ne sais pas- I don't know


End file.
